


Sejajar

by BlueRed_berries (FountainSteel_676)



Category: Naruto
Genre: #MengheningkanCipta, Gen, fast plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainSteel_676/pseuds/BlueRed_berries
Summary: Hinata ingin bisa melihat semuanya dengan matanya sendiri. For challenge #MengheningkanCipta





	

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja  
> Dan terima kasih untuk Michelle Aoki karena telah menyelenggarakan challenge ini.  
> Selamat membaca, dan maaf kalau plotnya terlalu cepat^^"

_Aku sering bertanya-tanya, seperti apa rupa seluruh benda di bumi ini?_

_Bagaimana warna langit? Apa benar berwarna biru?_

_Apa pepohonan itu benar berwarna coklat di batangnya dan hijau di daunnya seperti yang diceritakan oleh Kurenai-sensei?_

_Benarkah langit dan laut itu warnanya berbeda? Padahal kudengar-dengar warnanya sama-sama biru._

_Aku selalu ingin melihatnya sendiri, namun aku tak pernah bisa._

_Pasti. Selalu saja kau yang menceritakan bagaimana wujud semua hal yang sama sekali tak bisa kulihat dengan netra kembarku._

_Aku iri, kau tahu? Iri pada semua orang yang memiliki penglihatan normal, termasuk juga kau. Kau yang selalu berdiri di sampingku, membantuku saat aku butuh bantuan, dan menemaniku kala kesepian melanda._

_Kapan?_

_Kapan aku bisa sejajar dengan kalian semua? Bisa sama-sama melihat dunia dengan mata kepala sendiri?_

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

“Sampai jumpa, Hinata. Kita bertemu lagi ya besok~”

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. “Hati-hati, Naruto _-kun_.”

“Hahaha… Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu, Hinata. Mengingat kondisimu, seharusnya kau kan yang jauh lebih berhati-hati?” Lelaki berambut pirang itu balas tersenyum. “Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku duluan.”

“Oke.”

Naruto melangkah pergi. Menjauh dan semakin jauh. Meninggalkan Hinata di belakangnya yang kini melangkah perlahan ke depan dengan tongkat bantunya.

“Neji _-niisan_ belum datang juga ya? Ada kelas tambahan mungkin? Ah tidak. Hari ini Kamis. Iruka- _sensei_ pasti keluar kota. Jadi harusnya tidak ada kelas tambahan untuknya hari ini.” Gadis itu menyeletuk sepanjang perjalanan. Tentu saja dengan suara sepelan mungkin, karena kalau suaranya keras, pastilah dirinya akan dicap kurang waras oleh orang-orang. Dan dia akan dijadikan bahan _bullying_ lagi oleh Dosu dan kawanannya.

“Hinata _-sama_.”

Gadis itu menoleh tepat menghadap ke asal suara. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang, dengan seragam yang sama seperti dirinya, menampakkan diri disana, yang tentu saja tak tampak oleh manik kembar Hinata.

“Neji _-niisan_ , itu kau?”

“Anda pikir siapa lagi?”

Hinata tertawa kecil. Neji melangkah mendekati gadis bersurai biru panjang itu, dan langsung menarik lengannya ke belakang.

“Neji- _nii_ san kenapa kau―”

Belum selesai Hinata mengutarakan protesnya, sebuah truk lewat tepat setengah meter di depannya dan Neji, dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

“―eh?”

“Anda sekarang paham bukan, kenapa saya menarikmu mundur, Hyuuga Hinata _-sama_?”

“Ma-maaf. Kukira ada apa.” Gadis itu menghela nafas lega, menelan kembali protesnya.

Kemudian hening. Hanya suara langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar, juga bunyi kendaraan lewat dan anak-anak lain yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan mereka berdua.

“Omong-omong, anda menunggu lama tadi?” tanya Neji, memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

“Ti-tidak kok. Sepuluh menit, kurasa.” Hinata menunduk. Sebelah tangannya tetap menggenggam erat tongkatnya. Mengetuk-ngetukkannya di atas konblok trotoar, menimbulkan bebunyian yang khas. “Tadi ada Naruto- _kun_ , jadi kuajak bicara saja. Dan beberapa saat setelah dirinya pergi, _nii-san_ datang.”

“Begitu rupanya. Maaf. Saya diminta Asuma _-sensei_ untuk membantunya membawa buku-buku tugas ke ruangannya.” Neji ikut menunduk.

“Kenapa minta maaf, _nii-san_?” Hinata kembali tertawa kecil. “Aku sudah tahu kok. Pasti ada saja guru yang minta bantuanmu setiap pulang sekolah. Wajar sih. Neji- _niisan_ kan ketua kelas.”

“Tetap saja, saya merasa bersalah karena sudah membuatmu menunggu.” Neji menghela nafas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. “Mau mampir dulu mungkin? Saya yang bayar semuanya nanti.”

“Sudah kubilang tidak perlu, _nii-san._ Daripada untuk membelikanku sesuatu, lebih baik digunakan untuk hal lain saja bukan?”

Dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat Hyuuga Neji yang biasanya tak pernah kalah dalam urusan debat, mengalah.

“Baik kalau itu yang Hinata _-sama_ inginkan.”

* * *

 

Hinata selalu mengagumi sang kakak sejak dulu.

Ayahnya bilang bahwa dia adalah laki-laki terhebat di keluarganya, dan dia mengakui hal itu meskipun dia tak bisa melihat kebenarannya sendiri.

Sejak kecil, Neji selalu menemani hari-hari Hinata. Selalu menawarkan bantuan waktu melihatnya kesulitan, menemaninya ketika sendirian, dan menenangkannya kala bersedih. Intinya, dimana ada Hinata, maka disitulah Neji akan menampakkan eksistensinya.

Namun sesungguhnya, Hinata sangat tidak suka dengan perlakuan Neji padanya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, dia tidak suka dengan tradisi keluarganya.

Maksudnya, hei. Bukankah Hinata lebih muda darinya? Umur mereka terpaut satu tahun. Seharusnya dirinya yang berlaku sopan pada sang kakak, dan lelaki itu yang harusnya menanggapinya dengan santai namun tetap menunjukkan wibawanya sebagai yang lebih tua.

Namun fakta di lapangan berlaku sebaliknya. Dikarenakan sang kakak yang sangat dipuja dan dicintai itu ada di garis keturunan bawah, sementara dirinya lahir di garis keturunan atas, perlakuan satu sama lain menjadi terbalik.

Sesungguhnya dirinya ingin protes, namun entah kenapa lidahnya begitu kelu untuk berucap, jadi segala protes itu kembali ditelannya bulat-bulat.

* * *

 

“Hinata-sama, apa anda kesulitan dengan soal-soalnya?”

Gadis itu menggeleng. Dia tetap meraba-raba huruf _braille_ di bukunya dengan tenang. Sesekali mengerutkan kening, saat menemukan beberapa soal yang sulit.

“Omong-omong, anda salah.”

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah saat Neji tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya, menghentikannya yang berniat menuliskan jawaban di buku tugasnya.

“A… apa yang salah, _Nii-san_?”

Hinata bisa mendengar sang kakak menghela napas terlebih dahulu sebelum menjelaskan. Dirinya pikir Neji sengaja melakukannya untuk mengusir emosinya karena dia tak juga paham, namun kemudian gadis itu sadar bahwa itu memang kebiasaan sang kakak.

“Nomor 16!” katanya tegas. “Jawabannya bukan yang A, tapi D. Coba anda baca lagi halaman 129.”

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat sembari membalikkan lembaran bukunya pada halaman yang dimaksud. Meraba-raba salah satu lembaran, memahami maknanya, lalu lanjut menuliskan jawaban pada bukunya.

“ _Nii-san_.”

“Ya, Hinata _-sama_?” Neji refleks memiringkan sedikit kepalanya saat Hinata memanggilnya. “Ada yang bisa dibantu lagi?”

“Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya.”

“Silakan tanyakan apapun pada saya. Saya akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya.”

Kemudian hening. Cukup lama, sampai Hinata kembali membuka mulutnya dan memuntahkan apa yang mengganjal pikirannya.

“Neji- _niisan_ , menikmati hidup _nii-san_ saat ini?”

Mau tak mau, pria bersurai coklat panjang itu terkejut. “Bukan bermaksud lancang, tapi kenapa anda menanyakan hal itu?”

Hinata tertegun sejenak. Bolpoinnya diletakkan begitu saja di meja, kepalanya menunduk. “Kakak tahu kan, mengenai keadaanku? Dari dulu aku ingin melihat dunia dengan mataku sendiri. Tapi, aku tak pernah bisa. Selalu, dan selalu saja, kakak yang menceritakan padaku tentang dunia ini.”

Mendengarnya, Neji tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dirinya ikut terdiam. Tangannya terkepal, menggenggam pensil mekaniknya begitu erat. Samar, suara gemeretuk giginya terdengar, namun tak satupun dari mereka yang peduli.

“Aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan. Tapi, apa Tuhan disana tidak mendengarkan doaku? Atau memang aku akan tetap seperti ini sampai aku kembali kesana lagi?”

“Hinata _-sama_ , sudahlah.”

“Apa ini memang takdir―”

Sebelum Hinata sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia merasakan pundaknya dicengkeram kuat oleh sang kakak.

“Sudahlah, Hinata _-sama_. Anda tidak perlu menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi.” Neji menaikkan volume suaranya. “Tuhan tidak mungkin tidak mendengarkan doa Hinata _-sama_. Dia pasti mendengarnya. Namun mungkin dia berpikir sekarang belum saatnya untuk mengabulkan doa Hinata _-sama_.”

Hinata menunduk kembali. Nafasnya serasa tertahan di satu titik. Guratan kesedihan menghiasi wajah ayunya. Air matanya jatuh, membasahi celananya, yang langsung diseka olehnya sendiri dengan cepat.

“Ma-maaf, _Nii-san_.”

“Tak apa.” Neji menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Sebelah tangannya melepas cengkeramannya dari bahu Hinata dan membantunya menyeka air mata sang adik.

“Omong-omong, mengenai pertanyaanmu tadi―”

“I… itu tidak perlu dijawab, nii-san. Aku tadi hanya melantur.”

Sayangnya Neji tidak menghiraukan perkataan Hinata dan terus melanjutkan kata-katanya. “Aku menikmati kehidupanku untuk saat ini. Asalkan Hinata _-sama_ bahagia, bagiku itu semua sudah cukup. Dan aku senang bisa bersama dengan Hinata _-sama_ sepanjang hidupku.”

“Nii-san―”

Hinata langsung menghambur ke arah sang kakak. Memeluknya kuat-kuat. Tangisannya tak dapat lagi dibendung. Dan Neji juga tak bisa berbuat apapun selain balas memeluk sang adik. Mengelus rambut kebiruannya perlahan dan mencium keningnya.

“Aku yakin, kau akan segera lepas dari penderitaanmu, Hinata _-sama_. Aku yakin.”

“Bagaimana bisa _nii-san_ yakin akan itu?” tanya sang adik tanpa melonggarkan pelukannya.

Neji tersenyum.

“Karena orang baik seperti Hinata _-sama_ sudah seharusnya mendapatkan pelangi setelah hujan badai kan?”

* * *

 

Hari itu adalah hari Sabtu.

Bagi sebagian besar orang, hari Sabtu adalah hari yang menggembirakan. Di hari itu, mereka bisa sejenak melupakan penat setelah bekerja atau belajar, sembari bersantai dan menghabiskan waktu dengan rekan atau keluarga.

Itu berlaku juga untuk Hyuuga Hinata.

Sebab mulai hari ini, dia akan memiliki kesempatan untuk menatap seluruh dunia dengan netranya sendiri.

Detak jantungnya menggebu sedari tadi. Antara siap dan tidak siap. Nafasnya naik turun. Tarik. Hembuskan. Memohon kepada sang pencipta untuk diberikan ketenangan jiwa dan dihindarkan dari segala ketakutan yang terbesit berkali-kali di benaknya.

Tapi jika dirinya boleh jujur, dirinya merasa ganjil sedari tadi. Kehadiran sang kakak sama sekali tidak dirasakannya. Biasanya disaat seperti ini, dirinya akan dihibur oleh sosok itu. Kepalanya akan ditepuk-tepuk perlahan, dan mungkin kakaknya itu akan menceritakan beberapa kisah supaya rasa gugupnya bisa sirna dari dirinya. Namun semuanya tidak hadir kali ini. Hanya ada Hanabi di sebelahnya. Menepuk pundaknya dan menyerukan kata-kata penyemangat untuknya.

“Hinata- _neesan_ tidak perlu gugup. Operasi kali ini pasti akan lancar. Aku yakin itu.” Hinata masih teringat akan celetukan adiknya itu. Mau tak mau dirinya tersenyum saat mengingatnya.

“Nona Hyuuga, apa anda sudah siap?”

Hinata menoleh perlahan ke asal suara. Namun percuma, dia tak bisa melihat siapa yang memanggilnya barusan. Dan dia tahu bahwa yang memanggilnya itu jelas bukan Neji.

Tapi ada atau tidaknya sosok sang kakak, itu tidak mengubah kemantapan hati Hinata untuk mengangguk.

“Aku siap. Mohon bantuannya, dokter.”

* * *

 

Gadis berambut biru itu membuka matanya perlahan, setelah sebelumnya ditutup secara sengaja. Sebuah buket bunga lily putih digenggamnya pada ujung bawah batangnya, dan diletakkan tepat di pusara di hadapannya.

“Hai. Apa kabar?”

Sedetik kemudian gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

“Ung, sudah setahun ya. Aku tak menyangka setahun itu begitu cepat.”

Kedua jemarinya menempel satu sama lain. Ekspresinya terlihat gugup namun segera dibuangnya semua itu dan dirinya kembali fokus menatap pusara di hadapannya.

“Kamu mengerti kan, kalau aku bukan orang yang bisa berbasa-basi? Jadi, aku hanya bisa mengatakan, aku akhirnya bisa melihat. Semuanya berkatmu. Terima kasih.”

Gadis itu tersenyum. Seraya membungkukkan badan dan mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh batu nisan di hadapannya tersebut.

“Kedua netra pemberianmu ini, akan kujaga baik-baik. Aku berjanji.”

Dirinya kemudian mundur beberapa langkah dari pusara tersebut. Seraya memusatkan pandangannya pada sebuah foto yang terpasang di atas nisan pusara tersebut.

“Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, mohon bantuannya ya, _nii-san._ "

.

.

** The End **


End file.
